Two views of one world
by DragonFlame99
Summary: We all know about Kailey and Garrets past's, but what was life like for Devon and Cornwall? Sorry,I'm rubbish at summary's... 4TH CHAPTER! YAY!
1. Chapter 1

Two views of one world

Chapter 1

The small dragon couple watched over their cluster of three eggs wearily.

For past months they had been waiting for their children to hatch and emerge into a new world, but both feared what fate awaited their un-hatched babies.

"You're mad!" Their siblings scoffed.

"Cousins shouldn't marry!" Their parents would scold, glaring.

Their fellow cousins made gagging noises and some even 'Ewwwwww-ed' upon hearing the news of their two cousins.

But the dragon's ignored them. From the Forbidden forest they ran to Dragon country to seek peace from the constant nagging of their disapproving relatives and to raise a family together.

Now, deep in a cave they sat hand- or claw in claw, eagerly awaiting the arrival of their young ones.

Dawn came, and still no sign of the eggs hatching. The couple sighed.

"Maybe more luck tomorrow?" The male dragon spoke turning to his mate. The female turned to him and nodded.

"I hope so..." The female sighed with a much more British accent than her husband's. The male smiled at her.

"Don't worry, Mizie." He comforted her. The dragoness known as Mizie smiled.

"I'm not worried Fritz, just... scared..." she trailed off. Fritz tiled his slightly chubby head questioningly.

"Why dear?" He asked. She shrugged,

"I... I don't know... I just... have a feeling..." She couldn't say much. Fritz just smiled warmly and took her hands in his. She looked into his yellow eyes.

"Please, love. It will all be fine. Let's get some sleep and not fret about it." She blushed. Fritz always knew how to calm her in situations like this.

"Your right. Sleep will be best." Mizie giggled.

He grinned. "Aren't I always right?" He replied coolly. Mizie rolled her yellow eyes playfully.

The two dragons curled around their nest of eggs, tails wrapped around each other, noses touching. Fritz yawned. Mizie nuzzled him.

"Night honey." Fritz sighed. Mizie giggled

"Goodnight Sweetheart." She replied. Soon the dragon couple dozed off. Neither of them stirred when one egg began to shuffle slightly.

* * *

As the moons rays shone over the silent dusty landscape, Fritz and Mizie didn't stir as one of their eggs began to shake. A small crack appeared as the baby dragon trapped inside struggled to escape its shell prison. A small foot smashed its way out of the egg, as the baby dragon tried desperately to break out. The egg rolled over into Fritz's side. He grumbled slightly, ignoring whatever was lightly beating against the side of his belly. He was not a dragon who liked being woken up during sleep.

The egg rolled back.

**Crack!**

Two arms and a new leg shot from the egg. At this point another egg began to shiver almost.

The currently hatching dragon was now able to scramble, using much effort, over to Mizie, who upon feeling something fall onto the side of her blue tummy, Began to wake up. She wearily opened an eye, lifting her head slightly. She gasped at the sight. Their eggs were hatching! It was finally happening!

"Fritz! Fritz, Sweetheart! Wake up!" She shook her husband lightly. He flinched, and opened an eye.

"Honey? What is it?" He asked rubbing an eye with his fist. His answer then came, tumbling over his wife's tail. It rolled over to him. The two watched flabbergasted as the baby dragon finally cracked out of its egg. It looked up at them, identifying them as its parents.

Fritz lowered his head to his son's height. The infant looked at him before poking his daddy's muzzle.

"Has his father's looks..." Mizie giggled. True she was. The baby dragon had hints of chubbiness mainly around his cheeks. Short ears and stubby little horns, which may grow in passing time.

Fritz smiled warmly and cuddled his son.

"WHAAAAAAA!" Both dragons turned back to the nest. Another egg had hatched. It was a dragoness. The young female shook a piece of eggshell off her head revealing her slightly long horns. She had her mother's looks. Long, pointed ears, a slightly longer muzzle and she was skinnier than her brother.

The young dragon sniffed. Mizie picked up her daughter cautiously and cradled her.

"Shhhh...My little Melodie..." She cooed as Melodie calmed. Fritz smiled.

"Melodie... Suits her." He praised. He turned to his son. "Hmmm... Asher..." He mumbled.

His wife smiled. "Melodie and Asher... Cute." She stated. Fritz smiled back at her then looked back at his children. Both sleeping peacefully in their parents arms. Mizie looked back at the nest. Their lay one last egg.

"Fritz... That one hasn't hatched yet." The two lay the slumbering children in the nest not far from the un-hatched egg. Mizie snuggled them in before joining her husband in waiting for the one baby to hatch.

"What cha' wanna call this one?" Fritz asked Mizie.

She thought for a second. "Well... I was thinking... Devon... maybe." She suggested.

"Hmmm... What about... Cornwall?" Fritz also suggested.

Mizie hummed. "We'll see." She confirmed. Fritz nodded.

* * *

After an hour... The couple realised it was going to be a much longer night than they thought.

It was early morning. Melodie and Asher slept on, unlike their parents. Mizie was starting to let worrying thoughts flood her head.

Fritz saw how distressed his wife was. He placed an arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer. She laid her head on his scaly chest.

"Darling... It will be okay." Fritz assured her, though he knew he may be deadly wrong. Mizie sniffed.

"But... What if... if..." She choked. This baby may have not hatched yet, but that didn't stop Mizie talking to the eggs before they had hatched and building a motherly connection with them.

Fritz patted her back and cuddled her closer. He too began to worry about his un-hatched child. Mizie nuzzled her face deeper into Fritz's soft chest. Fritz sighed as no signs of life appeared to be coming from the egg.

The two were silent.

THUMP.

Fritz and Mizie raised their ears at that sound. It was faint, but close.

THUMP. THUMP.

It was coming from the egg. The two dragon's faces lit up with hope and excitement.

"Oh fritz..." Mizie was able to say. Fritz shuffled closer to the hatching egg.

A small skinny arm carefully broke through on the left hand side of the egg. Suddenly a much chubbier arm violently smashed through, and it was the same with the legs. A crack appeared half way between the remainder of the shell. Suddenly, the shell cracked open. Fritz and Mizie gasped...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The dragon couple stared in shock.

They feared something like this would happen.

They knew it would. So did those who despised the cousins marrying.

For this male, baby dragon had not one, but two heads.

Two completely different heads.

One which inherited its mother's looks. Slim horns, a long muzzle, and pointy ears.

He was also much thinner than his co-joined brother, the shorter and stubbier head of the two. He had shorter horns, a rounder muzzle, small round ears and a stubby neck.

The two heads looked around tiredly.

They then looked at Fritz and Mizie.

Slowly, Mizie walked over to her recently hatched baby. Her heart pounded.

Two pairs of yellow eyes looked up at her. The tallest of the baby dragons tilted his head at her.

She couldn't help but smile.

'They may be different, but there my baby's.' She thought to herself.

As Fritz came and sat by his mate, Mizie picked up the two headed dragon and cradled them in her arms.

A second later, cuddling and nuzzling her hand was the skinnier of the two heads. She giggled.

Fritz smiled as the chubbier head looked at him, sceptically.

Fritz tilted his head, smiling.

To his surprise, the infant dragon copied, keeping his questioning look.

Fritz chuckled and scratched his chin.

The stubby baby head gurgled and copied its farther.

"Hey, Mizie..." Fritz asked stroking the chubby head. The baby dragon purred.

"Yes Fritz?" Mizie began to gently rock the dragon brothers. They both yawned.

"Ya' still like the name Cornwall?" He asked pointing at the smaller head. Mizie nodded.

She looked down at the other head. "Then this one's... Devon." She confirmed. Fritz smiled.

"Devon and Cornwall... I like it." Fritz held the two- headed dragon now beginning to doze off. At this point, their two other baby's awoke.

Fritz laid Devon and Cornwall in-between Melodie and Asher. The brother and sister looked at their Siamese brothers. The two heads looked back at them with tired matching, blank expressions.

"Melodie... Asher... These two are your brothers, Devon and Cornwall." Mizie introduced their newest sibling. Melodie tilted her head at Devon. Devon tilted his head back at her. Asher stared at Cornwall. Cornwall stared back, though his eyelids flicked from time to time.

Devon yawned. Cornwall followed not long after.

"I think it's both of your bedtimes." Fritz chuckled as the baby dragons curled up. Mizie tucked them in and kissed both their heads.

"Good night, darlings..." She said softly. The young one gurgled back in reply.

Asher hesitatingly, cuddled next to Cornwall's side, as Melodie, faster than her brother had, cuddled next to Devon. Mizie and Fritz smiled and tucked their children in.

"Our family..." Fritz sighed as he and Mizie watched their children sleep peacefully.

Mizie giggled. "Indeed it is." She and Fritz shared a quick, passionate kiss. When they parted, Mizie stood up.

"Well, No doubt there'll be hungry when they wake up. I'll go and find dinner." Fritz took her hand.

"Be careful, dear." He said worriedly. Mizie smiled.

"Darling, I'll be fine... Take care of the kids while I'm gone, okay?" Fritz nodded, and they shared another kiss.

With a mighty flap of her wings, Mizie took off. Fritz sighed as he walked over to where his children slept.

He smiled and sat next to the nest. He looked at Devon and Cornwall sleeping innocently. He wondered what lay ahead for them. 'Being a two headed dragon is not going to be easy' Fritz thought for his sons,

And how right he was...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

50 years later...

"RUN!" Asher yelled over his shoulder, flapping his wings as hard as he could, though he had not mastered flying just yet.

Not far behind him, his co-joined brothers, Devon and Cornwall, ran, panting for air, and sweating heavily. Devon, the skinnier head of the two, looked back, only to see two much larger dragons, flying after them.

"There gaining on us!" he yelled forcing the body he shared with his brother to run faster.

"Ya know if it wasn't for you, we could have flown back home and none of this would have happened!" Cornwall sneered aggressively. While Devon had picked up on his mother's British accent, Cornwall had influence more from his farther. They had also inherited their parent's personalities, though Cornwall was much more sarcastic and rude.

"Guy's! Please don't fight! We have enough trouble on our hands." Asher sighed. He and the rest of his family had to put up with the two brother very constant bickering. The bickering increased not long ago, whilst the three brothers and their sister, Melodie, were learning to fly and breathe fire. Melodie and Asher both succeed learning the basics in flying, whilst Devon and Cornwall struggled to just get a foot of the ground, breathing fire wise, they couldn't even breathe a spark.

Unfortunately, since then, they had been bullied constantly though before, they were bullied more for their condition. The two dragons they were running from were none other than two of the many dragons whom bullied poor Devon and Cornwall. Devon's foot hit a stone, sending the brothers tumbling in the dirt. They landed on their front, bruised and battered from their impact from their fall. Devon struggled to open teary eyes. Cornwall sat their body up as Asher ran over to his fallen brother(s).

"Dev', Corny, you alright?" He asked concerned. Cornwall gripped his knee; a cut had formed in the middle after their tumble.

"What cha think?" He spat, angry and hurt. Asher sighed, not knowing what to do next. There was the sound of two large creatures landing on the dusty ground, Geysers not far from the brothers burst with hot, green gas, creating a horrid stench.

It quickly passed, and two larger red dragons stomped over to the trio. Asher got up and stood in front of his slightly younger brothers. He growled as the bigger dragon approached.

They chuckled. "Goin' somewhere?" One asked sarcastically.

"Yo, Ashes, Why ya hangin' around with freak heads over there." The other dragon teased pointing at Devon and Cornwall. Asher growled.

"The names Asher and you leave my brothers out of this!" The dragons merely laughed.

"What cha gonna do? Burn us? Fry us?" The first dragon asked sarcastically, his companion joined in once again.

"Well they can't, can they?" He once again pointed a claw at Cornwall and Devon. The two bullies burst into laughter. Devon's lips quivered and Cornwall growled.

The lead dragon wiped a tear from his bright yellow eye and continued his merciless taunting. "Why you two runts weren't left for the wolves when you were born is beyond me, you're useless, you can't fly, breathe fire and you don't even have a personality! Man, talk about pathetic." By this point, Devon let a few tears fall down his scaly cheek as Cornwall held back his tears as he kept his though look on him, trying to show no fear or sadness. Asher had enough.

"Well you just leave them alone! What have they ever done to you?" He yelled. There was silence and he continued. "Look, you guys leave them alone, and we stay out of your way, how about that?" there was more silence. Cornwall placed a hand upon his head and sighed. The second dragon smiled as he narrowed his eyes at Asher.

"Well, well, well, look here, a little peace keeper..." The dragon then changed his sarcastic tone and scoffed, "You're just as pathetic as them two but mind you freakiness probably runs through your family." Both dragons chuckled.

Cornwall had enough, "Leave him alone, ya moron!" He yelled. Asher looked at him in surprise. Devon gasped and covered his mouth in doing so.

"You said the 'M' word!" Devon stated shocked. Cornwall rolled his eyes irritated. Why did he have to be stuck with his goody-two-shoes brother? He turned to Devon.

"So what? Dad said it once." Cornwall pointed out. Devon looked to the right, then back at his brother.

"Well, yes, but mother told me it was a very bad word, and that we should never say it." Cornwall growled, and then smirked.

"Mummy's boy." He grumbled. Devon growled at his brother.

"I am not!" He spat.

"You so are!" Cornwall scoffed.

"Am not!"

"Are Too!"

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

Asher watched at the side as his two brothers continued bickering. He sighed and wished for Melodie, his sister, though being very argumentative and quick to temper at times, always knew how to get out of these situations, she had grown up to be quite adventurous, but still so girly. She would cringe at the sight of mud and nearly vomit at the sight of cobwebs and anything else mucky.

The two red dragons just watched as the brothers bickering didn't show signs of stopping. Devon was now hitting Cornwall over the head repeatedly, as his brother had his only hand around Devon's long, skinny neck. The second dragon whispered to his companion, "At this rate, they're going to kill each other." His companion nodded.

Not long later, the two bullies got bored of watching to brother arguing and fighting, and just left the scene, leaving Asher to break up his siblings.

"You two STOP! Do you even remember what you where fighting about?" The brothers stopped and looked at Asher, then at each other.

"Uhhh..." Cornwall started, but he didn't finish.

"Well, Umm..." Devon started, but closed his mouth soon after. Cornwall released his brother from the head lock he had caught Devon in. Devon rubbed his neck. Cornwall sighed as both were silent.

Devon looked at his brother and smiled, holding out his hand to call a truce.

Cornwall looked at his brother, then his brother's hand. He gave Devon a look, not angry, sarcastic or happy, just a look. A moment later, he smiled faintly. It was small, but noticeable. He didn't shake his brother's hand, but he did say, "Yea, yea. Whatever." Surprisingly to Asher and Devon, it was a calmer tone to his usual sarcastic tone.

Asher helped his brothers up, and they continued their way home. On the way, if they happened to pass other dragons, they would either stare, whisper or gasp at the co-joined dragon brothers. They tried to ignore the staring and pointing. Usually, other dragons would quickly turn their heads at them before looking away to avoid eye contact, other times a child dragon would ask

"Why does that dragon have two heads, mummy?" and point directly at Cornwall and Devon. The mother would usually hush her child and drag them away. On one occasion, one female dragon, around the same age of Devon and Cornwall, walked past not taking her eyes of the brothers. Devon noticed and averted his eyes to the dusty ground. He still felt her eyes on him.

Upon arriving home, Devon and Cornwall just walked over to a ditch in a side of the cave and climbed in to be greeted by old feathers, orange leaves, plucked grass and straw, scattered around. This was their bed. Just big enough for the co-joined dragon to squeeze in at the very end in the shadows.

The sound of their brothers voice echoed in the cave as he passed the two's nest. "MUM! DAD! WERE BACK!" Devon held one of his ears as Cornwall did the same with one of his.

Elsewhere in the cave Asher was greeted with a hug from his Mum, Mizie. "Hello dear, have good day?" She asked him. He nodded slightly, "Well, almost..." He twiddled his thumbs as Mizie tilted her head.

"What's wrong, dearie?" She asked her son. He sighed.

"It's not me... It's... Devon and Cornwall..." Mizie sighed.

"Bullied again?" Asher nodded. Mizie stood up and began to walk away.

"I'll go talk to them; you go find your sister." She left.

Asher knew exactly where to find his sister, as he entered another 'room', he saw another ditch much like Devon and Cornwall's, only this one had writing in carved into the side saying 'Do NOT disturb'. Asher rolled his yellow eyes and tapped the side of the small cave; bits of dust flew off at the impact of his fist. Out of the shadows, came the head and long neck of his sister, Melodie. She didn't look happy.

"Can't you read, dimwit?" She growled pointing a long claw to the writing by her cave. Asher chuckled at her frustration. Melodie was obviously not in a good mood as she then pointed out,

"I couldn't get any of my beauty sleep last night and I'm trying to catch up." She grumbled, and knuckled one yellow eye. Melodie had more pinkish scales unlike her brothers whom all had purpley-blue scales, her horns were long and over the years had grown out wards.

Asher held up his claws in an almost surrendering sign.

"Okay, okay, Mum just told me to check on you that's all, by the way, where's Dad?" Asher confirmed to his sister, as she curled back in her nest.

"He went out for lunch, why?" Melodie raised an eyebrow at him. He shrugged.

"Just wondering, that's all, I'll leave you to your 'beauty sleep' now... Good bye." Asher laughed as Melodie laughed sarcastically along at first before glaring at him.

"Whatever..." She growled before resting back into the shadows.

Meanwhile...

"Devon, Cornwall? Sweeties? Are you okay?" Mizie asked softly as she wandered closer to the brother's cave. They didn't reply. She sighed and bent down to see inside the cave. The two heads were curled up in a corner, knees up to their chests, arms crossed over. Every now and then Cornwall would snort and sniff deeply. Mizie sighed and rested her elbows in the cave and moved her head in deeper.

"Darlings, please speak to me... It won't do any good if you're curled up in here and refuse to talk to anyone..." Devon sniffed and looked up; it was obvious by how red his eyes were he had been crying.

"I-I bet it would be better if we just stayed here, then no one will bully us or-or call us names and- a..." Devon once again broke down into tears. Cornwall then spoke up.

"Y-Yea! What good are we? We can't fly or anything! Were... Were pathetic freaks." Cornwall dug his face deeper into his arm as Devon cried harder.

Mizie placed a claw on Cornwall's shoulder, as they both scrambled into her arms and Devon flung his arm around her neck as Cornwall nuzzled his head into the base of her long neck and placed a claw on her shoulder as Mizie patted her children's back.

"There, there you two..." She cooed, "You're NOT pathetic, and you're NOT freaks..." Cornwall interrupted her.

"Then... What are we?" He asked as both heads looked into her eyes.

With complete honesty filling her yellow eyes, she replied, "You're just... different, in a good way." Cornwall tilted his head along with his brother.

"But... how can different be good?"

"Well, if everyone was the same, the world would be very boring, wouldn't it?" The two heads nodded as their mother continued, "the way you two are different makes you very special in your own ways, and together, I bet you two have a very special talent, you just need to find it." The two brothers looked at each other with rivalling confused looks, before turning back to their mother.

"But... How and where can we find it, mother?" Devon asked. Mizie placed a claw near the left side of the dragon's chest.

"In your heart..."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Devon and Cornwall sat on a rock at the base of the cave, which had been their home for almost 100 years now.

So much had changed during the years, especially their siblings.

Melodie was always out now, hanging around with her girlfriends, and if not that, flirting with her boyfriend, whose name the twin dragons didn't recall. Even worse, she completely rejected the fact that Devon and Cornwall were her brothers, should they walk past her and a group of her friends. She also ignored them and avoided them whenever possible. She hadn't changed that much to her friends, but to her brothers, it was obvious how beauty had gotten to her head.

Asher had also changed.

He also had a small group of friends who he always talked with, whereas before, he stuck by his Siamese brother every day. Thankfully, unlike Melodie, he wouldn't ignore or reject his brothers, but he never seemed to have time for Devon and Cornwall. He was always either racing his companions in flying, or challenging them to tests of strength.

Devon and Cornwall watched. Melodie was with her boyfriend, as far as possible away from them. Asher was, of course, racing a friend of his. Every now and then, he and his friend would fly through a small canyon and emerge the other side with either one as the winner.

Cornwall glared, jealousy filling his eyes and rage flaming in his heart. "Pah! Look at them! Ditchers!" he grumbled angrily. Devon frowned, and nodded understandingly.

"I understand what you mean by that, but... we ARE all growing up... Remember, mother said people change over time." Cornwall rolled his eyes irritated; there he goes again with his 'mother said...' or 'farther told us...' he thought to himself.

"Ya know, I never asked you." He spat back his brother. Devon shot him a glare.

"Well, excuse me for trying to cheer you up!"

"I don't need cheering up!" Cornwall shouted.

"Very well then!" Devon turned away from Cornwall as best he could, if they had separate bodies Devon would have more likely stormed off, but no matter where one went, the other had to follow. Cornwall rested his chin in the green palm of his claw. The two didn't speak to each other for a while, instead, they listened to themselves ramble on about what they could be if the other didn't exists or if they simply had separate parts.

They were interrupted from their thoughts when they heard heavy footsteps heading their way, the heart both shared began to race, blood pumped in their ears and their bodies froze, as the same thought and pray came o their minds.

Was it the bullies? Please not them!

Cornwall felt a cold claw land on his shoulder, "Hey guys." The voice greeted.

But by this point, the two screamed and leapt in the air before they scrambled behind a rock. Devon's head peeked out. He sighed, it was only farther. He forced their shared body out from the shadows and the two walked sheepishly over to Fritz. He chuckled.

"You alright boys?" the two heads nodded slowly. Fritz smiled. "You two seemed a bit lonely; I'm going out to hunt for lunch if you want to come?" Cornwall's face lit up. He loved hunting with his dad. The same could not be said for Devon, he was always afraid to walk out of the comfort of his home and enter the danger zone.

"Yea! That would be awesome!" Cornwall cheered with enthusiasm.

"I don't know..." Devon mumbled. Cornwall gave him a look of anger and spite.

"Ya better not ruin this ya wimp!" He growled threateningly. Fritz placed a claw on Cornwall's head.

"Now Cornwall, you two need to learn to agree more." He pointed out. Cornwall growled.

Devon could see that arguing wasn't going to solve this, plus they didn't usually go hunting with their farther. Overall, there was nothing else to do. "Okay then... I don't mind." He finally said.

Cornwall punched the air, "Yes!" He shouted.

Not long later, the two heads were waiting for their farther to take the hunting. Devon saw Melodie walking over to them; she had the usual look of disapproval and disgust on her. Devon said nothing and looked away. When Cornwall looked at her, she was standing in front of the two, he sneered.

"Well if it isn't little miss beauty freak, going to catch up on your beauty sleep for the hour?" He snorted a look of hatred blazed in his eyes. His sister growled.

"Shut it, fatso! You listen up! You know Blaze, right?" Devon shrugged and Cornwall shook his head. Melodie sighed agitated.

"My boyfriend, Blaze! The guy I always hang out with?"

"Ohhh! That's his name! Surprised you even got friends with that temper of yours." Cornwall chuckled. Melodie gave him a disapproving look.

"You know... I'm just going to forget you even said that... Anyway, Blaze is coming over tomorrow and he said he has to bring his cousin with him. So I want you two not to talk to them, got it? I'm not going to have you two OR Asher, embarrass me, Okay?" She glared at them. Devon nodded.

"I promise you, with our lives, we won't embarrass you." Devon assured her.

"Whatever!" Cornwall grumbled.

Melodie smiled bitterly, and with that said, she walked away into the cave, leaving the two brothers waiting.

Later that afternoon...

Fritz continued walking about the grassy hillside, Devon and Cornwall not very far behind. Every now and then, the two would stop to watch a butterfly pass or to inhale the strangely wonderful smell of the nature around them. The two never usually gave thought of the world around dragon country until they were actually there, on the grassy fields. One place they never went though was the Forbidden forest, a place where their parents told them never to go near, no matter how much the brothers pleaded.

Fritz stopped. Devon and Cornwall accidentally rammed into his leg. They watched their farther carefully. He scanned the land far ahead and searched for signs of life. Devon also looked over the field as best he could. He didn't know how anyone could hunt in this area, a huge fog coated the land not far ahead, only high mountains and rocks could be see through the thick of the dark gray fog. Fritz turned to his sons after a period of time.

"You two wait here, I'll be back in a minute." Devon looked at him in confusion.

"Where are you going, farther?" Devon questioned, Fritz place a hand on Devon's shoulder.

"I'm just going to see if it's safe, okay? But make sure you stay here, unless wolves or anything else attack." Devon gulped at the mentioning of wolves. Fritz once again assured them he'll be back before entering and disappearing into the fog.

It had been at least ten minutes since their farther left. Cornwall quickly became impatient.

"I can't stand it!" He growled forcing their body of the ground and began to march him and his brother towards the fog, but Devon stopped them.

"What are you doing? Farther told us to wait here!" He said authoritatively. Cornwall sneered at Devon.

"So? Dad took us on this hunting trip, I'm not just going to wait here and do nothing!"

"But there are wolves out there!"

"Were dragons, we can out smart them anytime."

"But..." Cornwall poked a chubby finger into his brother's neck.

"Listen hear, bro'! I-" There was a low, yet fierce growl at that point. Both heads looked around, but all they saw was fog, grass, forest and mountains.

"Uhhh... Dev'? Tell me that was you growling...please?" Even Cornwall, the boastful and grumpy one of the two sounded frightened.

"I hate to say Cornwall, but... That was defiantly not me..." Devon replied shakily.

There was a distant howl. Devon flung his arm tightly around Cornwall's neck and shivered. Cornwall, surprisingly, hugged his brother back.

The two heads looked around.

Devon turned his head as best he could behind them. His eyes widened as he wished for his farther.

A huge gray wolf prowled out from the fog. Its yellow eyes fixed on the twin dragon, its teeth and claws bared, its tongue licked around its muzzle.

"C-c-c-Cornwall?" Cornwall turned his head and hugged his brother tighter at the sight of the wolf. It was almost as big as them, only halfway up. Cornwall turned his at another sound. Two more wolves emerged, growling and snarling. The two heads looked at each other.

"This is it I guess!" Devon confirmed. Cornwall let go of his brother and looked around quickly, he eyed an opening where the wolves weren't surrounding them. Devon caught eye line and moaned worriedly.

"Who said it's over?" Cornwall grinned. Just then, the wolves pounced. Cornwall shoved their shared body out the way as the two tumbled into the fog. They quickly picked themselves up and ran deeper into the fog.

The sound of the wolves growling and panting came to the dragon's ears almost encouraged them to run faster. The two look forward into the never ending fog, neither one daring to look back. The fact that they had two heads made it easier to breathe, but that didn't stop the pain from creeping into their legs and arms.

From the corner of his eye, Devon saw a wolf beginning to catch up the side of them, he forced their body faster, yet the pain both felt held them back. Cornwall breathed heavily and shut his eyes as an attempt to cease the pain. The two suddenly felt the ground beneath them slop down more. They ran slower, but it didn't help, the two tripped and tumbled down the grassy hill.

The two rammed into something cold and hard. Cornwall looked up at a high and very steep mountain, it looked almost impossible to climb. The two froze as the wolves familiar growls came into hearing range. They pressed their back against the a rock, hoping to sink right through and escape. Unfortunately, that was not the case. The two were surrounded by the three wolves, each one looked hungry and ready to attack any moment.

"NOW, It's the end." Cornwall stated.

"I'm sorry, for everything!" Devon cried, his arm flung around Cornwall's neck, almost strangling him.

'I'd rather be eaten by the wolves...' Cornwall thought. "Yea, Me too..." He was able to mumble.

"HELP!" Devon yelled at the top of their lungs. Cornwall felt massive pain in his ribs.

"SOMEONE HELP!" Cornwall yelled, not as loudly though.

The wolves closed in. The helpless brothers shut their eyes awaiting their fate.

THUD!

Devon opened one eye as the floor beneath them trembled. All the wolves had stopped in their tracks and where facing toward the left side of the group. What were they looking out for?

THUD!

Devon opened both eyes as did Cornwall. The ground shook again, only this time, it seemed stronger than the last one. The wolves whimpered and growled, slowly backing away of the sound.

THUD!

The wolves fled into the mist. Leaving the dragons there to figure out what exactly had and was happening. The footprints sounded much too large to be that of a dragons. But if not a dragon, what was it?

"Cornwall? Do you have any idea what that is?" Devon whispered.

THUD!

"N-No... but... Ya remember what dad told us about Ogres, Right? Y-Ya don't think..."

"Well I hope not... dragons are their favourite type of meal..." Devon gulped.

THUD!

"Well there's no evidence it's an Ogre then." Cornwall sighed.

Just then, the skeleton of a dragon landed inches in front of the two headed dragon. Both looked at it, then each other in fright and shock.

"There's your evidence..." Devon murmured.

The foot of the ogre smashed down on to the skeleton, immediately shattering it. The two shut their eyes and embraced each other immediately.

The Ogre's footsteps got fainter and fainter. The two heads looked down on the remains of the skeleton. Only one or two full pieces of bone had survived, the rest had been reduced to nothing but dust.

"Who do ya think that was...?" Cornwall asked shakily.

"It was far too big to be farther, or another purple dragon for that matter..." Devon confirmed, "But altogether, we shouldn't concern ourselves about it, what we have to do now is find Farther." Cornwall sighed.

"Ya know something...?" Cornwall began. Devon turned to him questioningly.

"What?"

"For once... I agree..."


End file.
